


Sunburnt

by sithdjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tension, Yearning, flirty obi wan, obi wan gets freckles when he gets sunburnt i dont take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdjarin/pseuds/sithdjarin
Summary: Turns out Obi-Wan is susceptible to sunburns... among other things.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Sunburnt

Tattooine was _hot_.

That was the main information you had gathered from your short stint to the desolate, sandy planet alongside Obi-Wan. He’d been there before, back when his padawan was just a boy, but this was your first time visiting the planet, and you hoped it’d be the last. Sweltering heat from two suns was not your cup of tea, especially in thick Jedi robes.

Now back on your ship, and thanking the Maker for the coldness of space, you took time to relax, soaking all the events of the day. You had been sent to collect information on a bounty hunter the Council had taken interest in, and unfortunately came back with little that would help in their search. You had done all you could, though, and that was enough to set your mind at ease for now. The exhaustion had begun to set into your bones, and all you really wanted to do was crawl into bed for a good night of sleep. You had seven hours of the trip back to Coruscant, so you supposed you’d only get a few hours for a nap at most.

As you settled into the co-pilot seat for the trip back, your eyes wandered over to your partner’s, which was currently focused on making the jump into hyperspace. Obi-Wan wasn’t fond of flying, no, but he could feel your weariness beginning to creep in and took over the job without mentioning it. Always so thoughtful. You smiled as your gaze traveled over his form, affection radiating from you.

“See something you like?” Your partner commented, throwing a playful smirk your way.

“Perhaps,” you paused, holding back a snicker once you realized how red his skin had become. “Although I must say, I prefer my men medium rare rather than well-done.” Obi-Wan scoffed at your joke, clearly not amused at all, probably because of his burnt state.

“How is it that you’re completely fine?” He huffed out as he hit the final switch to turn into autopilot. He tossed you an accusatory glance, crossing his arms, bringing a smile to your lips. A strand of hair fell in front of his face, something which he was far too annoyed to fix immediately, refusing his hands to fall back into their common tick of running through his golden, shaggy locks. Despite it all, he looked so effortlessly handsome in his grumpy state.

“I did offer sunblock, but _somebody_ was too stubborn to take it,” you shrugged. “And you’re quite gingery. Comes with the genes I suppose.” Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath and slid back into his seat, tossing his head away from you. The ship went quiet, the rumble of the engine the only thing breaking the silence until you spoke again.

“Oh, Obi, don’t be like that,” you cooed, rising from your seat to stand by him. You placed a gentle hand against his cheek, some of the tension melting off him at your touch. Your self-control was slipping, and you were slowly falling off that cliff, beginning to drown in all the affections you held deep in your heart for the Jedi. Basking in his returned warmth, you could feel it radiating off of his aura. His Force reaching out to _just_ brush yours. It made you shiver, pulling away. “Some bacta cream should ease the pain, I’ll grab the med kit.”

As you busied yourself, trying to push down all the feelings threatening to swallow you up, you fumbled and dropped the med kit on the floor. You sighed, screwing your eyes shut in a futile attempt to center yourself. Battling with this deep-set attachment to your dear friend was not any easier when he gave off little emotions like that, only confirming he felt the same as you. So badly you wanted to give in, confess all the little things swimming in your brain that had to do with Obi-Wan, but there was the fear attached to it. The little pocket of fear that held on for dear life to all your fantasies, wondering _what if what if what if_. Although over your training and knightship you had found several qualms with the strict Jedi code, you had simply pushed it all down, because that’s what Jedi were meant to do. Even if you didn’t like it. That’s the sacrifice you were sworn to make.

It felt like ten years had passed after you packed the med-kit back up, having retrieved the cream and returning to the cockpit. You found that Obi-Wan had set the ship to autopilot for the long trip back, leaning back in the pilot chair, his eyebrows drawn together, surely at the perpetual heat on his face. As you made your way in front of him, he simply spread his legs to make room for you in front of him. It was your turn to have heat settle on your cheeks. One of his eyes popped open, a cheeky smile overtaking his face. You could pass out.

No words were shared between the two of you, his annoyingly charming grin saying enough. You bit your lip and took his chin between your thumb and forefinger to tilt his face up to yours. He relaxed his features again and allowed your fingers to peruse his skin, gently massaging the cold cream in. The smallest of groans rumbled in his chest, and you involuntary squeezed his chin just a bit tighter in response.

“You are a life-saver, my darling.” He hummed, eyes opening from his relaxed state to watch you. Only a few seconds passed before you finished, his gaze inevitably meeting yours. You could’ve melted right then, and, in fact, it seemed as though your thoughts did, and came pouring out of your mouth.

“You get all freckly in the sun,” your voice was soft as you let your thoughts slip out. “It’s cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” He tilted his head ever so slightly, chin now escaping your fingers. You didn’t reply, instead focusing very intently on wiping your fingers on the thigh of your pants leg. Suddenly, Obi-Wan’s hand caught yours as it moved to screw on the cap lid. “My lips are feeling a bit dry, my dear, if you don’t mind.” Words couldn’t make themselves known if you had tried, utter putty in your Jedi’s hands as he took your thumb, pressing the smallest of dollops onto it, and bringing it to his lips. You took over, almost as a reflex, gently pressing the cream into his only slightly dry lips, not nearly suffering enough to need treatment. His eyes held your attention ever-so purposefully as he still held your hand, warm within his gentle grip. He pressed a kiss to the pad of your thumb, then kissing your knuckles, curling your fingers through the spaces between his. “I should make you blush more often, it’s beautiful on you.”

The tension between the two of you in the few moments of quiet that followed next was palpable, your auras so close to touching that the only possible reaction was to fully envelop each other in that warmth, in each other’s affections. Whatever bravery that was stored away for battles and enemies possessed you suddenly as you leaned forward and captured Obi-Wan’s lips with your own. He made a surprised, but clearly content noise of surprise, reciprocating the act almost immediately. His gentle touch travelled from your hand to both of his arms sliding around your waist, pulling you now onto his lap. Your own hands found themselves in his hair, tangled up in the golden locks you adored from only afar for so long.

Neither of you could tell how long it took until you had to come up for air, breathing heavily and looking at each other as you processed what had just occurred. The crinkles around Obi-Wan’s eyes appeared as he smiled, just taking you in and taking in the warmth of finally letting all the bottled-up feelings escape. It was cathartic. Comforting. How could attachment be so forbidden when it felt like _this_? Trying so hard to constrain your emotions was so stressful, responsible for quite the amount of tension that locked up your shoulders and racked your brain when you were trying to sleep. To be able to let the positive ones flow so freely released you of some of this, gave you some sort of relief and the most clarity you had felt in a while. Obi-Wan had already been your rock, your best friend for years, but this intimacy you had craved for so long felt like it could heal every aching bone in your body. Every aching hole in your heart after seeing years of war.

“What are you thinking about, sweet one?” The words coming from his mouth were sweet saccharine, swirling deep into your sole and soothing any nerves that may have been left over from moments before.

“You,” you paused reaching up to toy with the ends of his hair. “What _this_ means for us now.”

“ _This_ ,” he mused, tapping his fingers against your hip. “This means everything to me. And I will risk everything I have just to be able to have a taste of this once again.” He leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth, lasting just for a second before he chuckled softly against your skin. “If I had known that it took a sunburn for this to happen, I would have flown into a sun myself much sooner.”


End file.
